


屋顶的鸽子

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: ×跟朋友聊天提到鸽子，想起多年前是有一个梗，抽空写下来，感受到了陈年变味儿。





	屋顶的鸽子

**Author's Note:**

> ×跟朋友聊天提到鸽子，想起多年前是有一个梗，抽空写下来，感受到了陈年变味儿。

阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德难得一本正经地敲门迈进耶路撒冷刺客分部，却没有见到同僚的身影。满怀疑惑和警惕地呼唤数声后，从中庭的天井方向传来完全有别于平时铿锵力度的回应。  
“阿泰尔？是你在下面吗？”  
“是的，交付的任务已经完成，我是回来交还羽毛的，马利克。”  
刺客天性机敏，行动本身不方便的同僚没有在案桌后乖乖坐着已经挺不正常了，再加上声音瓮声瓮气，足以引起阿泰尔的怀疑。小心谨慎地边贴墙挪步、边观察刺客分部内里的情况，白袍男人快速移动到水池边，左脚的半掌踩上湿滑的台阶却没有激荡起半分的涟漪，右脚在墙壁凸刻的古老人面像上借力猛蹬了一脚——蹬鼻子上脸，形容的一定是阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德爬墙的模样——男人像拉直的猫条一样，轻而易举地挂上通风天井的边缘，这个时候阴影中的马利克脑袋和咕咕叫的斑鸠鸽子脑袋们同时出现在男人近距离的视野中。  
“愿你心宁平安，菜鸟。很好，我原本还在考虑要不要让你上来帮忙。”  
男人摆动身躯、借助着荡起来的惯性把自己抛上了天台，再拍拍手上的浮土。才问了半截“你在搞什么破事情这么神神秘秘”的时候，他的声音突然被卡住了。手指关节上沾到了某些黄白颜色稀稀拉拉的玩意，男人的表情立刻垮了下来。  
马利克蹲在背向阿泰尔的平台一角，黑袍被脱下来顶在头上遮阳，衣襟的右侧不断地抖动，他很认真地在捣鼓着什么。于是刺客左探右顾之后，猫下腰、蹑手蹑脚地贴上去，张开邪恶的五爪准备把鸽子粪蹭到宣教长的外袍下摆；鸟儿们仿佛是为了前排看好戏一样，叽叽咕咕地围了上来，在两人拖地的袍子下摆上走来走去。  
黑袍男人像是后脑勺长了眼睛一般，立刻回转身。纵然阿泰尔的胆子再是大过熟透的椰子也不敢当着宣教长的面把鸟屎擦上去，于是只能临时表演个原地一百八十度大回环——一巴掌糊到自己的脸颊上，还扭出了个双手托腮帮子的古怪姿势。  
挑起眉头，马利克对两人之间的距离被突然缩短表示出明显的抗拒，他后仰着往后退了半步，“你在干什么？”  
“我在看你在干什么。”  
“捂着脸看？”  
“对，我牙疼。”虽然阿泰尔回答得理直气壮，半点也不存在牙疼的人应有的虚弱。  
任何细微的诡异点也是逃不过马利克·阿塞夫的眼睛，他端详了片刻，突然像狐狸一样笑起来了——能让人预感到大事不好的那种表情。他后腰的口袋里摸索一番，掏出块用坚韧树皮浸泡过油之后再弯曲成形的刮片，丢到阿泰尔跟面。  
“是吗？向你的牙齿致以十二分的同情，不过耶路撒冷刺客分部的活儿不需要用到牙齿，干活吧。”  
也许是因为男人们之间抛接的动作让斑鸠和鸽子误会了，它们开始从马利克的一侧蹒跚地聚集到刺客的脚边，仿佛是在用脖子的拉扯当作动力行走。  
阿泰尔看看地上的工具，又看看马利克，眼神仿佛在说马大爷你是需要小的我用这玩意帮你剃腿毛吗。黑袍男人倒是没有察觉到同僚的想法，指了指整个天台。  
“清理鸽子粪。”  
木刮片在刺客的手指之间旋转了两圈，阿泰尔轻蔑地说：“这种小玩意，得要清理到哪个猴年马月去了？”  
“否则呢？你打算用剑还是袖刃？闭嘴赶紧动手，还有望在太阳下山前清除干净。”  
马利克把阿泰尔安排到跟自己反方向的天台角落。那里的鸽子粪层层叠叠呈现出顽固的生长状态，白色灰色青色连成一片，甚至在耶路撒冷的烈日下有些反光。  
虽然嘴巴上嘀嘀咕咕着刚执行完任务怎么又摊上麻烦，阿泰尔还是拉上兜帽、把长袍的前后片缠卷起来，蹲到分配的区域老老实实开始干活。  
他很快就发现手中的小工具真的好用。原本耶路撒冷的沙土相对更为松散，用来作为屋顶的夯土，在暴晒之下很容易就结块分层，刮片可以轻而易举地撕掉跟土层黏附的粪便。但是即便如此，他也无法理解为什么两个人要花精力在这种事情上。  
鸽子粪会干扰任务完成吗？不会。  
鸽子粪会吸引圣殿骑士吗？不会。  
鸽子粪会导致货币贬值吗？不会。  
鸽子粪会带来末世天启吗？如果吹号角的天使们也会像鸽子一样落地就拉如此多的便便，那还真是令人烦恼的问题。但是天使们似乎并不吃饭喝水也就无从谈起排泄，所以答案应该是不会。  
鸽子粪会造成不孕不育吗？这是个好问题，不过首先的前提是马利克·阿塞夫和阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德这两条光棍有对象，如果他们真的能克服互相吐槽挖坑的习惯选择彼此以对方为伴侣，那么造成的不孕不育似乎也不能怪罪给鸽子粪。  
于是阿泰尔向马利克提出了疑问。  
“鸽子粪这么厚，从你的前任或者前前任开始肯定就没铲过，你有没有想过也许他们留下粪便层是有特殊的含义。”  
“比如？”  
“比如鸽子粪可以隔热，降低屋里的温度。”  
“好主意，不如下次任务的之前我给你的脸和手涂上一层新鲜的鸽子粪，帮你防晒降温？”马利克举起刮片，嘲笑道，“而且我发现你已经给自己抹上了，不是吗？”  
被提醒之下，刺客赶紧用手背用力蹭了蹭，粪便早就被晒干，龟裂，变成粉末落下。把粉末扬向热风，再故意朝马利克的方向吹了口气，阿泰尔皮笑肉不笑地回击道：“你刚刚描述的只是鸽子粪一点微不足道的功效，它最大的用途是嚼着吃泡着喝，马利克你一定要尝试一下，效果比用刺茉树枝好多了，牙齿亮白反射月光，可以让你在走夜路的时候完全不需要油灯照明。”  
“你是在解释为什么你笑起来能给人留下深刻印象的原因吗？”  
“难道不是因为我是黎凡特首席刺客大师神勇威武天下无敌改善社会风气疯魔千万少女提高青年人内涵刺激游戏市场人见人爱花见花开吗？”  
“……好了，你给我闭嘴，立刻，马上！当我从来没问过你问题！”  
马斯亚夫和耶路撒冷之间隔着三天马程的距离，各个分部之间的刺客们即便是关系再好，也无法做到经常见面，他们不停地说着聊着，碎言片语，闲谈八卦，哪怕是讲到嘴角也干涸不得不停下来用海绵沾湿嘴唇，男人们也不打算停歇，仿佛是一种心照不宣的选择，他们在用言语填补时间和地域在两人之间制造出的空隙。  
终于在日头落到远处链门废墟的柱头上的时候，阿泰尔站起来伸了个大大的懒腰，认为自己的额外工作已经差不多了，而马利克也必须赶去就近的宣礼塔完成日落前宣礼工作。  
“我得休息一会，今天比过去两天都累。”  
白袍男人一落地就滚到墙角的卧塌和靠枕里，把自己舒舒服服地蜷缩起来，嵌进那些花纹复杂的三角堆枕和蒲团的缝隙。中庭的暑气已经从头顶上的木架格子散去，只有被晒得温度恰好的棉质织物们，男人把鼻子和下巴整个埋去，是干燥过的花香。  
马利克换了另外一身素黑无花纹的棉袍，出门前他用脚尖轻轻踢了阿泰尔怀里的堆枕一脚，拎起一只小口袋丢到男人手边。  
“睡着之前记得帮我喂喂鸽子。”  
阿泰尔连坐起来都懒得做了，探手进去捻了一把，大小不一，感觉上大约是黍粒和某些植物种子的碎粒，于是取笑道：“你要喂的可不仅仅是鸽子，还有一大群骗吃骗喝的斑鸠。”他抬手指向上面，而鸟儿们正望下来，发出相同的咕咕声音，“难怪屋顶有那么多鸟粪。斑鸠又不能送信，养它们当储备粮？”  
“你不也是来耶路撒冷蹭吃蹭喝？”  
“我可是在认真执行任务，不要把鹰跟斑鸠混为一谈。”  
“明明是菜鸟。”  
“我们同岁同期，彼此彼此，亲爱的养鸡大户阿塞夫兄弟。”  
实在是不想再跟同僚磨嘴皮子浪费时间，马利克再叮嘱了一次后拔腿就走。他回头看见阿泰尔冲自己挥手的时候不小心打翻了口袋，原本已经跃跃欲试的鸟儿们扑啦啦地全部俯冲而下，然后宣教长忍住笑赶紧带上了大门，把声音隔绝在了身后。

无论在睡前经历过怎样的车祸现场，阿泰尔睡得很沉，  
他是一滴从天穹中央落下的水滴，坠入黑色无边的大海，他融入伟大之海平静的表面，他使自己成为那份伟大的一部分，他懵懵懂懂，他浑然无知觉，他穿透了一层又一层历史的暗流，朝着伊亚所居住的更为深邃的世界的渊底下沉。但是这一次他被打断了，水域上方出现了一道比男人身下的深渊更为黑暗的巨大影子，从水面，不，应该是从空中俯瞰。阿泰尔无法确认阴影是否拥有眼睛，却能感受到它的视线像利刃一般切开无尽的水面和攒动的暗流，笔直地落到自己身上，压得他无法喘过气。于是他后仰头颈、微微弓起腰身开始上浮，加速上浮，超越了时间和历史、朝向未知的神秘不断上浮。  
咕，咕咕，咕咕咕。  
阿泰尔醒来的时候，一只胖胖的环颈斑鸠正踩着他的鼻梁蹲上额头，细软的肚子毛刷过去，引得刺客打了个大大的喷嚏，原本凑在他身边还在翻找食物颗粒的鸟群呼啦啦全部起飞。胖胖的斑鸠在飞走之前还拍打翅膀殴打了男人的脑袋以及在脑门上留下了受惊的热便便。就在阿泰尔弹起来大骂出口的时候，马利克·阿塞夫端着锡盘出现在刺客的视野里。日出时分的天光在黑袍男人的嘴角勾画出葡萄藤卷曲的蔓梢影子，这让阿泰尔觉得对方一定是在嘲笑自己。  
“昨天晚上你睡得真死，叫你起来吃点东西也完全喊不醒。”  
想也没想，阿泰尔抓起马利克的外袍一角擦掉了脑门上的鸟粪，并且用谴责的口吻说道：“所以你刚才是不是唆使那只鸽子蹲我脸上拉的便便？”  
于是耶路撒冷宣教长丝毫不考虑经费紧张浪费可耻之类的问题，把手中的果盘全部倒扣在同伴的脑袋上。

“我走了，如果打听到了可靠的消息，我会回来跟你讨论下一步行动。”  
“滚，不要回来了！”  
马利克用力拍在书案上，震得几卷地图也掉下去了，阿泰尔顺势抓住飘起的羽毛塞进后腰包、走了出去。就在宣教长准备松口气的时候，白袍男人突然在门口探出脑袋，笑嘻嘻地问道：“你今天还要上天台当鸽子铲屎官吗？”  
“你管我今天要干什么！去完成你的任务！”  
“需要我搭手帮忙吗？”  
“不要！”  
“真的么？”  
“我数三声，速度从我眼前消失！”  
“唉，给你个诚恳的建议，把不干活的斑鸠做成烤串以后就不会有铲屎的麻烦了。”  
“不准碰它们！”  
“所以你其实很希望它经常来陪你玩、哪怕找理由铲铲屎也心甘情愿，对吧？”  
察觉到阿泰尔没有使用复数，马利克感到胸口之下一阵悸动，竟然一时不知道如何回答才好。等他找到合适的词语想要反击的时候，阿泰尔似乎已经离开了。  
黑袍男人信步走进中庭，仰头看见白色长袍的残影从天井上方略过，鸽子们扑簌簌地腾空追着奔跑中的男人而去，一时间纷扰的影子群环绕着马利克，仿佛从他的身躯中飞出了无数的翅膀。  
啪叽一声，马利克的脑门上也中了一坨热乎乎的便便，顺着鼻梁流下来。他绷着脸、抿起嘴角半晌，最终还是轻轻地笑出了声。

 

END.


End file.
